


Rock, Paper, Scissors, FUCK!

by Storyflight



Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [23]
Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets & Wagers, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Humor, Games, I cannot stress this enough, Kissing, Let claire say fck, No Spoilers, Nonbinary Sirius Gibson, Rouge and Zizel are ex's, Trans Noel Levine, WH fans I am so sorry, i guess, rock paper scissors, sprinkles of wilashe and charlime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Charlotte and Lime continued whatever they were doing. She noticed those two weren’t the only ones killing time with the silly game. Ashe and Wilardo were doing the same, along with Noel and Sirius. “Uh, what’s everyone doing?”“Rock, Paper, Scissors” Zizel pokes her head through the crowd of waiting students. “I love that game”“Isn’t it childish?” Claire remarks.---Claire and company play Rock, Paper, Scissors
Relationships: Claire Elford/Zizel, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625326
Kudos: 15





	Rock, Paper, Scissors, FUCK!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry wh friends part 156145468468468  
> I love college AUs and I love witch's heart

ieGreat, Claire overslept. It’s a class on the other side of campus, she’s going to be fifteen minutes late. Charlotte never bothered to wake her up, they have the same in the morning! Whatever, what’s done is done and she finally made it to the building. Claire’s hand slides through the white walls as she ventures deeper into the hallway. Her class should’ve started, and yet her classmates are all standing by the door or leaning on the wall, chatting or on their phone.

“Uh...where’s Professor Dorothy?” She asks.

“Must be running late” Sirius shrugs, “Traffic and all of that”

“Nyah!” Lime twirls her red ribbon, “You know the traffic in Witch’s Heart University is the absolute worst! Nya-ow, where were we, Charlie~”

“Hey! Charlie!” Claire’s roommate is standing next to her girlfriend and had one hand into a fist and the other an open palm. The fist rested in her palm, is she in the middle of a game? “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Charlie forgot. Try to wake yourself up for a change”

She says all of that and Claire constantly has to push her off the bed in the morning. It’s the only way to wake her up. 

Charlotte and Lime continued whatever they were doing. She noticed those two weren’t the only ones killing time with the silly game. Ashe and Wilardo were doing the same, along with Noel and Sirius. “Uh, what’s everyone doing?”

“Rock, Paper, Scissors” Zizel pokes her head through the crowd of waiting students. “I love that game”

“Isn’t it childish?” Claire remarks.

Zizel squints. “It’s for all ages. Same goes for Spot the Difference and pretend. Are you jealous that you’re unable to play Rock Paper Scissors _with a twist_ like our other classmates?”

“With a…” she observes Lime and Charlotte once more. They had their intense game and Lime one this round. “Nyah! Now you have to pay for our next dinner date!” She declared. “Let’s try again! Tell me what you want if you win”

“Ha! I won!” Ashe beamed, “That means you have to be nice to Sirius for a week”

Sirius hissed under their breath. “Don’t rope me under this. Noel, you won, what do you want?”

“Money for top surgery”

Sirius hesitated. “I’m a college student, I’m in _debt,_ but give me your cashapp and I’ll send a bit”

“This sounds like a bet” Claire turns her attention back to Zizel, “I feel like they’re going to keep going and then there’s one like paying for their classes next semester or watch the Emoji Movie”

“I watch the movie unironically!” Ashe pitches in! Wilardo groans in shame.

“Why are you my boyfriend?”

“Well, I suppose we could kill time while waiting for the Professor. Uh...if I win this round, you’ll have to do my Sociology homework for the next two weeks”

“I would say you do mine, but I’ve seen your work. Just buy me lunch for today. Are you ready?” Zizel had a look of determination in her eyes. 

“Yeah!”

“Rock…”

“Paper…”

“Scissors…”

“Shoot!”

It’s a tie, Zizel and Claire threw down rock.

“Rock!”

“Paper!”

“Scisssors!”

“Shoot!”

Zizel with Scissors and Claire with paper.

“Ooooh! Best two outta three!”

They go at it one more time. Claire is the winner for this round. “Thank goodness! Well, I hope the professor won’t notice the drastic improvement and sudden decline after two weeks”

“...Nah, that seems normal” Zizel smiles, “Good game, let's do another one. For this one, I want you to give me an outfit of yours”

“Why?!”

“They’re cute”

Claire’s cheeks warm up. “Alright! Fine! I doubt you can fit any because of our height difference. I’ll give you a blouse, and then you would have to give me some of your favourite tea”

Zizel’s eyebrow twitches. “I’ll win this one for sure” she does not _play_ when it comes to her tea.

Next round begins, and Zizel won this one. In the distance, Rouge snickers at the two of them. “I can’t believe that you’re all playing such a stupid game”

Zizel growls under her breath, “Let’s keep going”

“Ignore your ex, she’s just upset that no one wants to play with her”

“Hm…” Zizel and Claire continue with their game. Seven minutes passed and their professor is still nowhere to be found. Some remarkably known for coming in tardy made to the classrooms at a reasonable time. 

Claire won a decent moment, but Zizel is ahead. The luck of the draw, game of chance, she curses under her breath. These bets aren’t anything crazy, but she doesn’t want to lose any more clothes or money for tea and food.

“Alright, I have a new one. But I won’t tell you what I want if I win. You have to do the same, it’s a secret”

Claire shudders, that could be anything! Does she have to bathe Lime? Hand-feed Zizel? Paint Rouge’s nails?! This is scarier than any final exam. “This is the last one! I’m sure the professor will come around soon”

“Alright” Zizel smirks, “Let us begin”

“Rock!”

“Paper!”

“Scissors!”

“Shoot!”

“FUCK!”

She said that way too loud, Claire is ready for someone to step out of a classroom and ask if everything is alright. Ashe stares at her wide-eyed, Charlotte grins, and Noel looks offended. 

“Damn girl” Wilardo mutters.

“Rock Paper Scissors is intense as fuck with them, Nyah” Lime adds in.

“Ugh! Sorry! I didn’t mean to, I’m just not looking forward to what Zizel wants me to do…” she rubs the back of her arm, Claire is never one to yell like that, only if there’s a valid reason. “What do I have to do?”

“Hm? Well, you don’t have to do anything” Zizel grabs a hold of her shirt, “Just sit there and look pretty”

“What are you—“

She’s cut off when Zizel’s lips met hers.

_What?!_

_WHAT?!_

She’s not sure how to properly react. Yay? She’s been waiting for this?! Why did Zizel think of this during a silly game like this?

The kiss didn’t last long, how Claire wished it lasted longer, even for a split second. She found herself inching closer (or lowering herself) to Zizel once they parted. 

“And what would you do if I lost?”

“Uh…” Claire blinks, “Take you out to dinner?”

“Okay, see you at 7”

“Hey, you two. Glad you’re like, going out or some shit but…” Sirius opens the door and gestures them to come inside, “Professor Dorothy is here, let's get this going”

“Coming!” Zizel makes her way into the room and toys with Sirius earring. They’re ready to punt her if she keeps going. 

“Claire, cutie! Hurry up!” She winks at Claire and the poor woman is turning red.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you wh buds for dealing with my terrible wh fics for femslash February.
> 
> Now time to write some cute Noelclaire-


End file.
